GENESIS What Is Intercourse?
by Invah
Summary: GENDERBENT FIC OF GENESIS. It was supposed to be a regular day before Biker decided he wanted to try intercourse... with Max. Oneshot. Yaoi  BoyxBoy . Based on GENESIS. Link in author's note!


**HAHAHAAA**

**WELL this is my first Fic on FanFiction! :'DD (on this account LOL)**

**I will mostly be submitting fics from the lovely Rp I'm in, GENESIS (we're kinda exclusive, but you can take a look at all the lulz here: .com/forum/barton-town/open/t.66976753/ ) I advise for you to look at which characters are which before reading owo**

**This is a GENDERBENT Fic. I did for the amazing Shizu-chan! ( I LOVE YOU, DARLING! 333 )**

**Pairing : Elizabeth (Max) x Lynne (Biker)**

**I used their code names for this fic :3**

**Type : Total Oneshot, broski.**

**Most people who know me already know my writing style, so I'm very sorry if some things confuse you xD;; If you get lost by anything I write, simply check the front page of the RP, it'll tell you about the Omega's :3**

**oh, also, I tend to have a bad habit of posting things first, THEN spell checking... so... if there are any spelling errors right now... chances are I'm reading this along with you and fixing the errors as I go :'DDD**

**BAHAHA NOW WITHOUT FURTHUR DELAYS, HEEERRRE IT IISSS!**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

It was supposed to be a normal day. A normal day full of training exercises between two Omega's. Maximum and Biker were paired up, running through simulations; Biker navigated through the course and Max defended him. The two men were a good match. When something came hurling towards the older male, Max activated his powers and quickly struck the object out of the way.

Yes. Max had to protect his companion. It was his job. The ultimate shield. But, somehow, the day… turned into something completely different.

The two were sent to the showers after training, just like every other day. Omega's had no need for privacy, really. What was there to see? Human body parts. Skin. It wasn't that special to Max. He had seen it all before in class with Doctor Kihara. The human anatomy, sexual reproduction. Nothing special at all. It didn't interest him.

So… how come biker was so intent on getting him to talk about it?

"Neiro had a strange program on the other day. A male and a female were having sexual intercourse." The blond haired male said while showering in the stall next to Maximum. It didn't get much of a rise out of the pale man, but damn curiosity was the only thing that made him continue the conversation. "Oh. Why was he watching it? Some specific reason, or…" He trailed off, not thinking that there was something else that could have interested their red headed acquaintance. Then again, Nerf watched anything that was on television. Biker was silent for a few moments, his stoic face matching Max's. It was typical for both men to be monotone though.

"Perhaps he wanted to… experience something." There was a tone Max didn't recognize in his voice.

"Experience something? I do not think there is anything to 'experience' from watching such crude acts on television. Maybe there just wasn't anything else he wanted to watch." The white haired male seemed to be… avoiding the fact that Nerf could possibly be interested in such things. Why would anybody want to watch two humans having sex?

Biker responded more quickly this time after Maximum spoke. "Maybe he was wondering how humans _actually_ have sex? Haven't you wondered, Maximum?"

Biker turned the knobs on the wall roughly, the creaking of metal pipes being cut off echoing in the vacant room; not counting the two of them. Max ran his fingers through his hair, blinking only once as he pondered for a minute on what the other said. Had he… wondered about it? He never found himself thinking about such things. More importantly, he didn't really bother himself in trying to figure out how humans engaged in intercourse. The Omega let out a "hrmp" sound and turned off the water to his shower, stepping out of the stall just as Biker was as well. The young male returned the question. "Have _you_?" His crimson hues started at the slightly taller male. They were roughly the same height, though the blond was about 2 inches taller than him.

Biker just stared at Max, not saying a word. His eyes flickered, sending a strange, uneasy feeling in the pit of Max's stomach. He assumed he was getting cold and reached for the towel rack beside him, before suddenly, his comrade reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"I want to try it."

Blunt and straight to the point. Max snapped his head back in Biker's direction, an eyebrow slightly twitching. "What?" The word sort of came out on its own. He didn't understand why, really. Maximum was always used to thinking of his words carefully before he spoke.

"I said I want to try it. Are you deaf?"

The corners of Maximum's mouth twitched downwards in a frown as Biker repeated himself, this time with an insult. However, it was rather bland. "Did you pay attention in review? Intercourse is between a male and a female. It's for reproduction purposes. Do you have a uterus, Biker? You are a man, not a woman." Max roughly pulled his hand away, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

"But men can have intercourse too." Biker seemed intent once more on getting Max to speak about the topic. "I read about it. It was in a book a female was reading. They just use the rectum instead." Max narrowed his eyes as his partner continued speaking, making the younger male feel rather… uncomfortable, so to speak.

"I don't want to create a child in my anus, Biker."

"I highly doubt that could happen, Maximum. Unless, of course, you have a uterus in there."

"Hrm."

He wasn't going to let this go. Max had two options: leave and never speak a word of this again… or comply with the blonds wishes and try it for himself as well. The whole situation made the Omega feel very unsure of himself. Was he really thinking about participating in something that seemed so… not right? Max gripped his towel tightly, eyes shifting to the ground as he sighed deeply. Biker seemed to know more about this than he did, but for some reason, something inside of him didn't want him to feel… controlled. He was ALWAYS the one in control. He did the protecting. "I refuse to be the receiver then. Show me how to do this." It really didn't take long for him to be convinced, did it?

Biker's violet eyes seemed to grow wide, almost like in excitement – if Max recalled the proper description correctly. He reached out again and took both of the man's hands, pulling him towards the handicap shower stall. There was a small bench in there that people with disabilities could sit on. Max assumed Biker thought it was the most appropriate place, though he didn't understand why he couldn't have just taken them to a bedroom like men and women were shown having sex on. He supposed it was because the shower room was closer, and the man may have been impatient. "The woman who had the book was more than willing to explain to me how the men managed to have sex. They did it in the basic position that men and women do." Well, it was a pretty decent explanation. His penis would just have to go in his rectum, and then that would be it, right? Simple enough.

… It was NOT that simple.

Biker lay on his back, positioning himself so his legs were bent at the knees and feet were flat on the bench. Max crawled over him clumsily, confused about where to put his legs and knees.

"The inside, not the outside." Biker pointed.

"Hrm, like this?" He fumbled around more, confused about where to go.

"Are you mentally ill? I said the _inside_." He grabbed Maximums legs and shoved them between his own, frowning with blank eyes.

Max grit his teeth, finding the man's "attitude" rather distasteful. "Just accept the fact that I'm actually participating in this and be more patient. Now, what did the woman say the men did first?" He placed his hands on either side of Biker's head, his hands bunched up into tight fists. Biker rolled his eyes, as if he could think of a million things he'd rather be doing than explaining something that seemed simple to HIM, but not to a person who had no idea what the hell he was talking about. It made a burning feeling rise up in Maximum's chest. He really wanted to punch the look off of the man's face for some reason. It irritated him.

"First, _foreplay_. The men stimulate themselves by exploring each other's bodies. Specifically, she said, with the nipples, navel, and sexual organs." He pointed to each spot on his body to indicate where he was talking about. Max blinked once, like usual, and nodded. "Just inform me if I make a mistake." Biker made a subtle "Of course," as he reached up, grabbing Max's hands and placing them on his hips. "This is how they started in the book." The younger male inhaled deeply, staring down at his hands. His fingers tingled as he felt Biker's bones through the thin skin on his hips. It was the first time he'd touched somebody like this. It was different than grabbing somebody on the arm or hitting them during sparring. He instinctively clenched his hands, but eased up when Biker made a displeased groan, glaring at him. The white haired male quickly fixed the situation, beginning to rub the man's sides. Biker inhaled sharply as Max did so, making the man look up to make sure he didn't do something wrong. His jaw almost dropped when he saw a strange, pink tint of the man's cheeks. "Is it bad? I should have started higher…" Biker quickly shook his head. "Continue."

Max nodded again and continued to rub his sides as gently as he could, the warm feeling of the other Omega's skin sending strange flutters into the man's stomach. His hands made their way higher and higher, his thumbs grazing against the outer edges of the blonde's chest, making the man beneath him begin to shift slightly. He continued anyway, assuming the older male would tell him if he didn't want it.

"T-They used their mouths to bite on each other's nipples." Max glanced up again, blinking twice. It wasn't like Biker to stutter like that. His voice was a tad shaky as well. Then again, the human body was filled with nerves that were sensitive to the touch in certain areas. Maybe he was "ticklish", as they called it?

Nonetheless, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and stared at the two pink nubs on the man's chest. They bit them? It sounded strange in Maximum's mind, but if that's how the humans did it, then… he might as well try it. He leaned down, taking the right nipple into his mouth and biting it roughly like he would to an apple or something. Biker made a strange yelping sound and sat up, forcing the younger man to do the same, and smacked the back of Max's head. "N-Not like that, you oaf." His face was red. Max frowned and glared up at him. "Don't hit me. You said they bit them." Biker pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not like that… it's… What do they call it? Nibbling? Like a mouse. She said they nibble."

Max had a blank expression on. What the fuck did _that_ mean? He had to fucking nibble on them? "Fine." He pulled the man towards him, not exactly caring about the improper position they were sitting in, and cupped his mouth around the nipple, "nibbling" on it. Biker made a strange noise in his throat, but since he wasn't complaining, Max continued. He figured he was doing it right this time and leaned the man back down onto the bench, crawling over him once more. Biker placed his hands on Maximum's back as he continued to nibble and rub the man's sides, pulling him closer. Max felt his face heat up. He didn't know how warm another person could be up against him. Or, maybe it was just because they both had taken a shower? Either way, he seemed to enjoy it.

"Mnph, th-they also suck on them." Biker mumbled out. Max, learning from his last mistake, gently sucked on the nipple, realizing he was getting saliva around the man's flesh though as he did so. He pulled back slightly, sticking his tongue out and licking up the saliva. No need to make a mess.

"Nhah!" Biker gasped, his eyes quickly darting down to Max's tongue. "Wh-what're you doing?" The man blurted out, biting his lower lip. Max looked up, not realizing he did something wrong. "No good?" It took the other a few moments to respond before he let out a deep breath he'd been holding in. "No. It's good." Max frowned again, picking up from where he left off. "Then don't complain." He was getting pretty tired of being interrupted. He was 2 more interruptions away from walking out on the other male. Biker probably realized this too, since the vibe the ultimate shield was giving off was pretty obvious. "Just… do that to everything else. What you're doing right now." Max nodded once more. Knowing what he was supposed to do _beforehand_ would make this easier now.

Just as he was told to do, he slid his hands down the man's body, going passed his hips and to his thighs. Biker reacted positively to this, shifting his position once again and raising his hips slightly. Max lowered his head, trailing little nibbles and licks along the man's torso and down to his navel, sucking on the exposed flesh. He felt heat traveling down to his stomach, making his body tingle. In a good way, though. At least he thought so. He didn't dislike it. As he went lower, the blond Omega seemed to squirm more, his hips lowering and rising again in strange motions. It made Max's chest tighten and soften in an odd way. Suddenly, he found himself thinking of doing things that… almost seemed instinctive.

He lifted his head, staring up at Biker and pausing. The blond bit his bottom lip again for a second before his started pulling Max back down to him. "What? Why'd you stop?" Max didn't respond, his hues examining Biker up from his ears down to his toes. Oh, and of course, he noticed the older man's erection as well. It made his face heat up, looking away immediately, as if it was _dirty_ to stare at it. "I… want to try another thing." He glanced back at Biker's face. The blond opened his mouth to speak, but Maximum really could have cared less about what he wanted to say. He wanted to try something for himself; so, he leaned down and buried his face into the other's neck, licking and sucking at the flesh.

"A-Ah! W-Wha..?" Biker seemed equally confused, but he wasn't pushing him away, so Max took it as an okay to keep going. He gently sucked on a patch of skin, nibbling the flesh ever so softly, trailing his hands up the man's thighs and chest as he did so. Biker squirmed beneath him, closing his violet eyes and raising his hips once more, pressing his body up against Maximum's while he made breathy sounds that Max had never heard before. He felt as though they urged him to continue, a wave of foreign feelings and emotions flooding the Omega's head and body. He gently sucked on random spots along the man's neck and shoulders, hands rubbing his chest and along the pink nubs he was working on before. Biker groaned lightly, mixed with something else, like a moan. He lifted his hips more, pulling the paler man closer to his body, his lower regions seeking attention as well.

Max looked down, though he didn't know what else he was supposed to do. Did… was he… supposed to rub it too? He slowly brought one hand down passed his hips, fingers gliding along the older male's skin and passed his navel. Biker opened his eyes and looked down, as if he was waiting for Max to get on with it before forgetting he didn't tell him what to do. "Grab it and… uh…" His mind was fogged up, and he couldn't think of the word he wanted to use. Maximum was at a standstill, torn between just winging it or waiting for the blonde to figure out what the hell he wanted to say.

"I'll show you." Biker reached down, pulling the towel off of Max's waist, revealing his arousal as well. He hissed as the cold gust of wind touched it when the towel was removed. He hadn't even realized he had an erection, a dumbfounded look on his face. Biker's mouth twitched upwards as he saw the look on his face. It was… amusing.

His hand slowly reached for the other's arousal, fingers wrapping around it gently before his whole hand gripped it lightly. "A-Ah.." Max muttered quietly, the blush on his face reddening. The blond proceeded, beginning to stroke the flesh at a slow pace, hand tightening slightly around the member. Maximum's breathing seemed to match the pace, his hands clumsily making their way onto the bench so he could hold himself up, his body turning into mush as his muscles decided to weaken. Strange waves of tingles all found their way to his penis, the rest of his body practically going numb. He'd never, EVER felt something like this before. He almost… wanted more. He did want more. He found his hips pressing towards Biker's hand just as the older man had been doing to him earlier. Haha, now he knew why the blond was doing it before. Biker seemed to enjoy his reaction and began pumping his arousal at faster pace, earning throaty moans from the younger male. "Nn- Hah!" Max clenched his hands tightly as he rested his head on Biker's shoulder, pressing his hips forward again. He… he liked it. He liked this feeling. It was strange but pleasurable, and he just couldn't explain the feeling that was building up in his stomach.

However, just as he felt the pressure rise, the man stopped, prodding the shield's side. "Prepare it now. Before it's too late…" Max blinked and lifted his head, grumbling in annoyance. Prepare WHAT?

He didn't have to voice his question, because Biker was already pushing his hands lower towards his buttocks. He rolled his hips upwards and pointed to his anus. "There. You need to lick your fingers and prepare it." Max couldn't look at it, feeling, once again, like it was inappropriate to stare. Biker huffed and grabbed Max's hand, shoving it into his face. "Do it. The woman said bad things happen when it's not prepared." The white haired Omega grumbled once again and sucked on his fingers, listening to the older male as he told them to make sure they were properly coated with saliva.

"Now what?"

"You… insert them. And stretch it. B-But don't hurt me again like before. Oaf."

"Hrmph." Maximum contemplated on hurting him just for acting like that, but decided against it. He carefully slid one finger into the male, his eyebrow twitching. It was… a rather strange place to put fingers into. "You sure it's… okay?" Biker huffed and wiggled his hips. "Yes! Now go." He really was being impatient.

Nonetheless, max ignored it and began moving his finger around, the man beneath him making something like a whimper. He again assumed that if it hurt, he'd be informed. The shield gently slid his finger out then back in, waiting until the muscles eased up before slipping a second finger in, carefully scissoring and stretching just as he was told to do. He blushed as he looked up at Biker, who seemed to be in a world of his own, making moans and groans and twisting his body to get used to the feeling of having something inside of him. After Max slipped a third finger in, Biker lifted himself onto his elbows, leaning back on them and parting his legs slightly. His pants echoed quietly in the room, and Max was rather relieved that it was just the two of them. It would have been awkward if there were other people around. Especially with the faces Biker was making…

After several moments of stretching and feeling around, Biker looked up at Max, gripping his forearms. "N-Now. Aah… st-stick it in…" He tried catching his breath to speak, and Max only found his erection getting harder every time he heard one of those breathy moans come out of the other's mouth. "Right." He removed his fingers, grabbing his arousal with one hand and Biker's hip with the other, positioning himself properly. It… didn't look like it'd fit at all. But, he had to trust Biker's word… this is how two males did it.

He placed the head of his erection at the puckered entrance, pushing it against it and making sure he had a steady hold on it. Both hands on Biker's hips now, he pressed his hips forward, trying to enter the older man as carefully as he could. The blond gripped his arms tightly, hissing in pain.

"N-Not so fast!"

"I'm not even going that fast!"

"Don't force it!"

"I'm not! Fucking damn it…"

Biker whimpered, pushing Max's away instinctively. His eyebrows furrowed inward, an almost nervous look on the usually stoic man's face. Maximum didn't move, staring blankly at the man. Ah… what was he supposed to do? Maybe he could relax the other more. He seemed more loose and eased when he was being pleasured, so… Maximum leaned into the other Omega's neck like before, sucking gently on a piece of exposed skin, his tongue tracing the outline of the man's neck softly. Biker shuddered and gasped, arching into Max. He repeated the process several times before he felt the other's entrance relax as he eased up, taking in more of his member's head.

Biker spread his legs, lying on his back again as his arms wrapped around Maximum tightly. Max quickly took the opportunity to push into the man's anus more. "N-ngh!" Biker whimpered out, his breath hiccupping. Max remembered what he'd done with his fingers before and pulled out before sheathing his arousal once more into the entrance. This time it was more slippery and easier to get into. He carefully repeated the movements a few more times until he was able to thrust completely into his partner, bodies pressed tightly against each other as Biker moaned rather loudly, feeling Maximum's length completely inside of him now. Even Biker had small doubts if it would actually work, but apparently, it did. "Mnh, ah… M-move." He rolled his hips against Max's as the other remained immobile. Max gasped at the feeling of Biker's hips grinding against him, slightly wanting to feel the movement once again. He gripped the blonde's hips, pulling him against his own and grinding the man into him once more, this time a little more roughly. "Tch-! Aah!" Biker breathed heavily, some weird, clear liquid dripping from his own erection and down onto his stomach, enjoying the feeling of the other's length pressing against multiple sensitive spots inside of him. Max did it several more times, earning more moans and pleasured whimpers from the male beneath him each time he did so.

Biker blushed deeply, trying to lift his legs more, but each time he tried Max's arms would get in the way. "Hah-Hold on… I'll just…" He didn't really feel like talking, just doing. He slid his arms behind Biker's legs, linking them beneath his knees caps and leaning forward until the blonde's knees were practically pressed against the sides of his chest. Ah, were… men supposed to be that flexible? "I-Is this…" He trailed off, breathing heavily. Biker writhed around, groaning and leaning his head back. It hurt, but, he… didn't dislike it. "Just… keep going." He breathed out, arching his back into Max again as he gripped the younger man's forearms tightly. Max eased up on the other's legs a bit, placing his hands on the back of his kneecaps so he'd have complete control of the position.

He got things going again quickly, not wasting any more time as he pulled back, thrusting his hips forward into Biker's, their bodies leaving no gaps between them as Max nipped at the other's chest like before. Biker panted loudly, his nails practically digging into Max's skin. The other didn't seem to notice that much, not minding at all. He was too caught up in the pleasure that took control of his body.

Maximum rocked his hips back and forth into Biker's, earning more sounds that made him want more and more. He didn't know what. It was sort of indescribable The want. The pleasure. His stomach heated up again, the pressure building up until his whole body began to tingle, his head going fuzzy until –

"A-Aaah! Th-There!" Biker practically screamed in Max's ear, making the man jolt in surprise. Th-there what! He looked behind him, but Biker immediately began stuttering and grinding against the other. "N-No! That spot… hit it again! Hurry!" Maximum grit his teeth together in confusion. What spot? Inside? He rolled his hips forward as he pulled out and pushed back in, trying to find the spot Biker was talking about. It took a few more tried before the man cried out in pleasure again, his grip on Max's arms making his hands go white knuckled, face deeply flushed in red and his eyes squeezed shut. Maximum continued thrusting his hips back into the male, hitting the spot successfully each time.

"A-Aah! Hah! N-Nhaah!" Biker's body trembled each time the spot was hit, his eyes glazed over in pleasure. It was… _amazing_. Unlike anything he'd felt before. He barely took notice of the thin stream of blood that made its way from his nose and down the side of his cheek.

It only took a couple of more times for Maximum to hit the spot before Biker's entire body tensed and a creamy liquid squirted out of his erection and onto his stomach, the look on his face causing Max to release almost immediately after, the white substance spurting out of the man's entrance as he pulled out, gasping when he no longer felt the warmth from earlier around his member. He quickly hid his face into Biker's shoulder, resting on top of the man, but trying not to press his weight against him. He was, well, exhausted. It felt like his whole body was recovering from being pressed under 100 pound weights for hours. Biker released the vice grip he hand on Maximum's arms, staring at the red marking he left, but not saying anything. "Th-That…" He breathed heavily, feeling like he had no energy to speak. Just at Biker tried to gather his thoughts to speak again, he saw… something.

Something small.

Something pear shaped.

Something… female.

"Keike told me to get his glasses from the lab, but when they weren't there, I assumed he left them in the men's shower room. Normally nobody is in here at this hour…" She checked her watch before smiling. "OH WELL! Carry on, I guess they aren't in here either!" She quickly turned, an unsettling look on her face as she turned and grimaced, storming out of the room.

Ah... talk about awkward….

It really ruined the moment, too. Max and Biker immediately wobbled to their feet, quickly rinsing off and grabbing towels, drying off and exiting the shower room as quickly as possible so they could change into clothes and call it a night. Never. Ever. Would they speak of this to anybody.

Kei waited in the hallway for Wagner, hearing her nervous laughter first before seeing the blurry image of her turn a corner. He immediately recognized the colour of the dress she wore and her voice. "Did you find them?" He asked, glancing up at her as best as he could, squinting.

Her mouth twitched and she blinked. "I didn't really look around… there were two guys having gay sex in there."

… "wat?" Insert completely blank face here.

"Yeah. But hey, maybe we can find you a monocle instead, huh? Haha! Anyways, I have some cookies I made last night. I put a few in a baggy for you to try." She took out the small plastic bag from her pocket, taking a cookie out. Kei was already holding his mouth open, ready to accept the tasty treat. Candice smiled and popped it into his mouth. The scientist immediately chomped down onto it, total grabby hands status right now as he felt around for more cookies.

"Good?"

"Mhmmph!" Omnom.

**BAHAHA. Genesis Generbent Fic. SMUT. SMUUUUT.**

**Somehow, I'm not as ashamed as I should be….**

**Added Kei and Candice as a lil' sumthin sumthin too :'D**


End file.
